Due to the length of a drive shaft, a bracket or other device may be mounted to a portion of a vehicle located proximate an unsupported portion of a drive shaft, and may be structured to grip a portion of the shaft and secure the shaft to stabilize the drive shaft during use. The bracket or other device may support a bearing mounted to the drive shaft to enable rotation of the drive shaft at the supported location. However, the bearing and bracket structure may expand relative to each other if they are formed from dissimilar metals and due to heat generated during drive shaft use or transferred in the engine compartment. This expansion may generate additional clearances in the supporting bracket or other device, resulting in undesirable noise and vibration.